


Boys Over Flowers

by Anonymous



Category: Club SLAZY - Miura & Ise
Genre: M/M, Messiah AU prequel, kind of Hana Yori Dango AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: DB is a new student at Clie Academy who just happens to run into the two richest, most popular boys at school, Q and Bloom.(Prequel to a yet unposted Messiah AU)





	Boys Over Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milky_Etoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Etoile/gifts).



_ “Is that the second son of the Ota family…?” _

_ “That’s the police chief’s son with him…” _

Awed whispers rippled through the vast school halls, heralding the arrival of two boys who were unanimously regarded as the most popular kids in Clie Academy. 

DB hunched his shoulders, shrinking back in the tide of students. The collar of his crisp new school uniform chafed at his skin. The rich blue blazer, lined with sparkling crystals which flaunted the wealth of the institution and those privileged enough to enter it, was horribly stiff to move around in. He had never felt so out of place amongst the overly decorous halls. 

He hadn’t grown up rich like everyone else. His half-brother, Deep, was the illegitimate son of the well-known Kato family and he had only been brought into the house by virtue of having nowhere else to go when their mother had died. He would’ve traded all the wealth in the world just to have her back. Compared to the frigid atmosphere of the Kato estate, even the most run down shack seemed more welcoming.

Despite himself, he couldn’t help but join the stares fixed on the boys walking down the hall. The heels of their unbelievably expensive shoes clicked against the marble floor. As if on cue, a faint breeze ruffled their hair sensually. Behind the first two trailed a small group of students wearing black baseball caps pulled down over their eyes. It was like a scene from a movie. 

The taller one, Bloom, slouched confidently with his hands in his pockets and his caramel eyes partially hidden behind his mop of black hair. As the second son of the luxuriously wealthy Ota family, he had it all - money, power, looks - and had none of the responsibility that came with being the eldest child. It came as no surprise that he had turned out to be a massive flirt.

He flashed a thousand watt smile at a group of girls as he passed, and they immediately descended into a fit of bashful giggles. 

“Marry me!” One of the braver ones squealed.

Bloom chuckled, pausing in front of the girl. She turned scarlet and covered her mouth, but he reached out to take her hand in his. 

“What would you do if I said yes, darling?” he drawled, his gaze becoming sultry. 

The girl fainted dead away. 

Luckily the other boy caught her as her hand slipped from Bloom’s. With an exasperated sigh, he gently handed her off to her friends who were still staring wide-eyed at the pair.

“Stop encouraging them. How many marriage proposals are you up to now?” said the boy testily. 

Bloom turned his grin on him instead. “Since this morning, 8 in total. Jealous, Q?”

Q rolled his eyes. “Who would be jealous of you?”

“That’s not -” 

But Q had already turned away. DB wondered if he had imagined the way Bloom’s face had fallen just then. 

Q was the only son of the police chief. With his shirt buttoned up to the collar and his blazer neatly pressed, it was obvious that he was a model student. He too had his fair share of good looks and admirers, but he was more reserved than Bloom by far. He also seemed to be in charge of exercising enough common sense for the both of them.

“Hurry up. We’re going to be late for class.” 

With that, DB watched them strut down the hall and out of sight. As he was jostled along the crowd of students, he just knew that those were exactly the kind of people that he shouldn’t get involved with no matter what. It was asking for trouble.

Naturally, they were in the same class. 

As the homeroom teacher introduced DB to the room of judging stares and predatory grins, he kept his eyes fixed on the back wall. He already knew the rumours going around - that he was the bastard of the Kato family, that he was the victim of some tragic switched at birth story, that he had somehow conned his way into an inheritance. With a stiff upper lip, he resolutely ignored the whispers and, especially, the curious eyes of the two boys as he made his way to sit at the very back of the class next to the window. 

When the bell finally rang for lunch, DB all but fled from the classroom. He almost went to eat by himself on the rooftop, but found that it was locked and barred to keep students out, so he trudged to the cafeteria. 

The cafeteria was only a cafeteria in name. Truthfully, it was more of a food court. Several high-end restaurant chains had found a lucrative business in the hundreds of students whose parents were far too rich and far too busy to prepare their children's lunches everyday. 

As DB grabbed a sandwich (that was served on a plate with fancy skewers and cost several thousand yen more than its convenience store equivalent), he looked around for a place to sit — ideally, in a corner, away from prying eyes. 

Unfortunately every table was packed. He steeled his nerves as he weaved through, determined to find himself a place. Heads turned as he passed, shooting furtive glances.

_ “That's the Kato kid… or so they say…” _

_ “Should we ask him to sit?” _

_ “Look at his glare, better not…” _

Then suddenly, like an oasis in a desert, he saw it. 

An empty table. 

It was next to a high arched window from which sunlight filtered through the vines growing outside, illuminating the polished mahogany surface of the table and the only two chairs around it. 

The relief he felt from the  _ clack _ of setting his plate down was very short-lived. No sooner had he sunk into the plush leather seat, did the grand double doors of the cafeteria swing open. 

All attention shifted to the two boys that walked through, again followed by their posse. Another convenient breeze passed by, playing with their bangs and ruffling their lapels. A faint, jazzy kind of background music could almost be heard accompanying their steps.

Q turned to the non-descript boys behind him and gave them a nod. They dispersed, except for two, to whom Q and Bloom handed thick wads of cash, and they obediently trotted away to line up to buy their lunches for them. 

Seeing this, DB couldn’t help but scoff into his sandwich.  _ Rich people. _ Still, even if they had loyal servants to queue up for them, they still had to find themselves a place to sit, and DB was almost one hundred percent certain that the cafeteria was completely full. Maybe they’d try to charm their way into stealing the seats of some air-headed girls. 

A wave of whispers surged through the hall. DB suddenly felt a hundred eyes on him. 

_ “I can’t believe it…” _

_ “That new guy’s got guts… that or he’s an idiot.” _

_ “What are they gonna do?” _

It was too late when he realized what was happening - Bloom and Q were walking straight towards him. This was obviously a table that had been unofficially reserved by them. And DB had gone and planted his ass there. So much for staying out of trouble. 

“Hello there,” said Bloom with a crooked grin, leaning his elbows on the table. “Mind if we sit here?”

DB swallowed with some difficulty. The back of his neck prickled with the glares of a group of girls sitting not far off. It would be rude to refuse, but he really really didn’t want them to sit.  There was also something like pride that was bristling inside him, refusing to be chased off by a couple of spoiled rich kids. He’d gotten the table first, fair and square. It wasn’t like it belonged to them. 

“Uh, there’s not enough chairs here,” he said at last. 

Bloom smirked. He plopped down across from DB anyways and looked up at his friend. “Did you hear that, Q? There’s not enough chairs.”

Q smiled. It was the kind of cold, mysterious smile that sent shivers down his spine. Bloom looked remarkably unfazed. For a moment, DB thought he was about to be forcefully and efficiently ejected from his seat. 

But Q simply turned to the girls behind him, his eyes as dark as melted chocolate and his voice as smooth as velvet. “So sorry to disturb you, but could I borrow a chair from you lovely ladies?”

It was a full table with six girls crowded around it, but three of them immediately leapt to their feet, offering him their chairs with pink faces and a breathless ‘ _ Yes! No problem! Go ahead!’ _ . 

DB could do nothing but stare. Q took one of the chairs, flashing a soft, more genuine smile at the girl (who squeaked and stammered something incoherent), and slid it next to him before promptly sitting down. He was cornered. 

“So,” Bloom began, with the air of one opening an important business meeting. 

DB braced himself. 

“Do you like Mortal Kombat?” 

The question seemed to be directed at DB since Bloom was looking at him expectantly. 

“Uh…”

“How about Bomberman?”

“Sure, I guess…?”

He looked between Bloom and Q in utter confusion. What was the point of these questions? Were they making fun of him?

Then Q sighed and said, “What Bloom is trying to say that is a new arcade opened on the corner of 4th and 8th street. Do you want to come with us after school? We can show you around too since you’re new to the area.”

“That’s… nice, but I need to pick up my brother,” DB replied cautiously. 

“He can come with,” said Bloom, shrugging. “Deep said he likes Street Fighter, right?”

“How the  _ hell _ did you - ”

“We met him when we were skipping second period,” Q cut in hurriedly, “We were on the roof and, you know how elementary kids are, we just gave him a hand when the other kids were being difficult.”

Bloom laughed. “The kids were being little shits is what he means. They dared Deep to sneak up to the roof, then they locked him up there. He didn’t want to go back to class after so we just let him hang out with us.” 

DB was in a mild state of shock as he processed this information. He couldn’t deny that a large part of him wanted to jump up and find those aforementioned little shits and teach them a lesson. 

Then Bloom lowered his voice, growing more serious. “You know, Deep talked a lot about his big brother. He said his big brother was the smartest, bravest, and kindest person he knew. But you know what else? He was worried that his bro wouldn’t make friends here because of the rumours going around.”

His heart clenched. So Deep already knew. He wished he could’ve protected his innocence for a while longer. 

Then he sighed and looked Bloom straight in the eye. 

“...And what do you think of the rumours?”

Bloom shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, does it?”

“Seems to matter a lot to people here,” said DB dryly, “Not that you’d understand with your pedigree, I suppose.”

Bloom seemed taken aback at this. Meanwhile Q gave him a long, searching stare. 

Finally, Q said in a quiet voice, “No one gets to choose who their parents are. At the end of the day, you simply get one chance at life. Might as well honour it as best you can.”

DB looked at the sincerity in their eyes. Then he couldn’t bear it and had to look down at his lap. This was all because of Deep. 

At last, he spoke, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head in exasperation. “Yeah, I see your point. Honestly, a little brother worrying over his big brother… It should be the other way around.”

Q smiled, and DB began to understand why there were so many students falling over themselves over these boys. “It’s sweet.”

“So you’ll come with us to the arcade?” Bloom asked eagerly. 

DB cracked a smile. “Sure, why not?”

Little did he know, it was the beginning of a friendship that would define their lives time and time again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my lack of naming creativity...


End file.
